The Diary of Impossible Things
by kairi-namine-chan
Summary: One day, Riku meets Xion, a girl with a mysterious illness and a diary full of secrets and wishes she can never achieve….they decide to make a list that will change their summer, and their lives, forever. The list is compiled of things that Xion couldn't do due to her illness. Now she has little time to live, she wants to achieve these things- without telling Riku why. RikuXion
1. Chapter 1

**And here is my new story! I've been promising it for a while also, but it's finally up! I hope you enjoy! :)**

**Disclaimer; I do not own Kingdom Hearts!**

The Diary of Impossible Things

It all began the day I broke my wrist on the first day of summer holidays. That day, looking back on it, was a first, that lead to a lot of firsts.

The first time I broke a bone in my body, the first time I fell in love, the first time my heart was broken...

But, yes.

It all began the day I broke my wrist.

xxx

_One year earlier;_

It was the stupidest thing really. Sora had bet me that I couldn't skateboard backwards. It was two weeks into our summer holidays, and already we were completely bored. So we decided that the best thrill-kicker would be to do the stupidest, most reckless stunts we could think of.

So, being the idiot I was then and possibly still am, I agreed. Little did I know it would become one of the catalysts in a string of events. a domino effect- and this was the first piece, the one that began the fall of the rest.

Within two minutes of the agreed bet, Ii had fallen, trying to do a backwards Ollie, and we all heard the snap as I fell.

Weirdly- I was the calmer of the two of us. Sora gaped at me, as useful as a plaster here. I eventually persuaded him to stop staring at my obviously broken wrist- more than a little pissed off, as I was the one in massive pain-and go get help.

Little did I know that this insignificant event would cause me to meet a girl. The first girl I ever fell in love with.

Oh, sure- I had dated before, and I had thoroughly convinced myself that love at our age didn't exist- everything was purely physical, every 'emotion' hormone induced. Everything to me then was a game. However, unlike the games, and all the other girls, I never grew bored with her. I was a cynic, who fell in love at first sight. How ironic.

Even now, as I look back on it, and think of what happened, how it affected and changed me, the things that remind me of it, I'm still glad that I met her.

Because anything she did, said or didn't say or do, I cherish. I remember all of these things, and I'm happy. Because this was the summer that changed me - forever.

xxx

I first saw her in the hospital. I was nursing my broken wrist and cursing at myself for agreeing to the dare. My wrist was at this point encased in the plaster (which was itchy) and I was sitting by myself, waiting for Sora to get us a lift home. I had been at the hospital about three hours at this time, so it was late afternoon by this point. I remember that I had been mind-numbingly bored, when I saw her. What I first noticed about her was her unusual blue-black, no-ink coloured hair. It was cut in a harsh boy cut; I initially thought she was a young boy. But when I saw her face, I realised it was a girl. There was something unmistakably feminine about her. I didn't realise I was staring, until she looked back at me and caught my stare, and then I hastily dropped my gaze.

At the time, I thought it idle curiosity, but really, I was interested from the beginning. She was unlike any other girl I knew, from looks alone. It wasn't long before it was everything else that interested me.

But the next domino chip to fall... I couldn't say if I began it by staring, or if she began it, by looking back. All I know is that the next chip was the one that began the acquaintance.

I had been staring down at the ground, impatiently checking my phone every few seconds, when I heard a small thump beside me, to my left. Then a voice- her voice, said in a friendly way;

"I have to admit- I don't think I've ever met someone with silver hair before. Is that natural?'

I had looked over, saw her inquisitive gaze and replied confused, and a bit surprised, with the word I would soon discover that I'd say a _lot_ to her.

"What?"

xxx

**New story! :L i hope you liked it!**

**for new readers, this story is a prequel to my stories "Stargazing", and "No Fairytale" but it influences characters in both, and they all have recurring characters :) so please- check them out!**

**Thanks to all of my amazing readers and reviewers who voted on the title of this story, and encouraged me to write it- I love you all! :)**

**Please review- it makes m day, and tells me what readers think of the story, and whether they like it or not.**

**A/N; to any of you, who have read "The Great Escape" and hate me for not updating it... IT'S GETTING UPDATED! :L it's taken a long time, but I have finally written more!**

**Until next time...**

**Kairi-Naminé-Chan :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for the delay!**

The Diary of Impossible Things

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Kingdom Hearts!**

"What?" I replied.

"Your hair?", she supplied helpfully. "Is it natural?"

I looked at her, suspicious as to whether she was being genuine or playing a trick on me.

"Yes" I eventually replied.

"Awesome!" she smiled, and extended her hand out towards me.

"I'm Xion," she said.

Taking her hand in my hand without the cast, I replied

"I'm Riku."

To me, that was when the domino effect began. And from there, everything began to change.

My life turned upside down.

xxx

It wasn't until a while later that I saw the girl from the hospital again-Xion that is. I couldn't help it though, I kept thinking about her, as I thought about our conversation over and over again in my head. For me, at that time, it definitely wasn't love at first sight. I didn't even believe in it. She was something entirely new to me was just some random girl who had caught my attention because of how unexpected and strange she was. I couldn't ever predict what she would do. To me, it was nothing more than that. I refused to believe otherwise. It would be a long time before I admitted it to myself, and even longer before I admitted it to her. But my feelings were too late. I had been too scared. I regret, that I never told her face to face. I'm sure that it will stay with me forever, that regret. I didn't fully appreciate what I had then. It took a long time for me to even think this way, and I hope I've changed- for the better.

xxx

The next time I saw her, was again at the hospital. I was there for an appointment about about my wrist, only to find that it had been rescheduled to about two hours later than the original appointment. I remember it was an early morning, and the sun was still rising in the light blue, effervescent sky. I had been at the hospital for a while and was bored out of my mind. I hadn't really taken much note of it, as I was tired, annoyed at the receptionist for not notifying me previously of the time change, angry at my sore wrist, and starving. I had been at the hospital for a while and was bored out of my mind. My stomach had felt like a gaping hole, an empty void in my body, that was slowly draining me. So I decided to fix at least one of my problems. I went along to the canteen, determined to humor my complaining stomach. This would at least occupy me for a while, and give me something to do, to while away the hour or so before my appointment.

I had barely begun enjoying the serene, calm, quiet atmosphere of the near empty canteen, when I was disturbed by a clatter on the table and the scraping of the chair facing opposite me. As I raised my head, biting words poised on the tip of my tongue ready to discourage any mistaken bystander who somehow though they could sit with me, they shriveled away on my tongue, as I saw who it was. It was her- Xion.

"Hi Riku!" she said brightly, taking a swig of my can of Paopu tea.

I stared at her, shocked at her sheer audacity- and a little impressed although I would never admit it.

She looked up towards me expecting a reply, and I scowled back at her whilst continuing to eat.

she sniggered. "Is it too early in the morning for you Riku? she mock whispered, poking fun at me.

I didn't deign to reply to that, choosing to eat instead of reply.

we sat there, she babbling away, me generally silent, or monosyllabic. The time flew by.

xxx

I had never thought that I would get used to her disarming way of pulling me into her conversations, even if they were mostly one-sided. Her familiarity wasn't anything like I'd ever seen before, to me a perfect stranger. I didn't even have a chance. Looking back on it, I still don't understand why, in an entire hospital of people, she singled out me, she chose me. Was it because I looked at her first? I don't know. I won't ever know.

But I'm glad she did.

xxx

**Thanks for reading- I'm so sorry about the wait! Updates will be every two weeks roughly, so please, continue to support my stories :D**

**This story is a part of a series that I am writing! :D**

**A few thanks;**

**Reviews and Story Alerts ;SummonerDagger88,Marionette of Ancient Relics- Thank you!**

**Favourites;Merunei, Riku-in-my-pants (love the name XD), SummonerDagger88 and The Trio of Twilight- Thank you!**

**Thank you for your amazing support! :D **

**Until next time**

**-Kairi_Naminé_Chan :)**


End file.
